User talk:Aniju Aura
Hi, welcome to Meerkats Wiki, I'm Phillies the Administrator and Bureaucrat here. If you have any questions just leave a message on my talk page. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]]10:46, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh, hello! I am [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk). As you see, I left a comment for your blog. Welcome to Meerkats Wiki! I am the Governor of the projects here. I see you are very active and I recommend you to join one of our projects like Meerkats Wiki:KMP Project or Meerkats Wiki:Series Project. You would help Meerkats Wiki as lot! All the best, [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 11:18, March 30, 2010 (UTC) I will help you about the categories. When you edit a page you see the categories above the Save Toolbar. Whether you would like to delete a category click on x''. You could also change the category by clicking ''<=>. Visit this page. It will solve most of your questions. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 12:53, March 31, 2010 (UTC) I added you in the list. You are now a Pup, but I'm thinking of promoting you to a Teenage Meerkat soon because of the incredible work you do here ;) [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 06:37, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I would like to thank you for all your work here at Meerkats Wiki. I just need to tell you some things we do here at meerkat wiki. For one we don't use the templae:infobox for the meerkats page(ex, Flower Whiskers), we recently switch over to template:meerkatinfo, so if you could start using that one, that would be great. Also are you a friend of the Kalahari Meerkat Project. Also if you have any question please leave a message on my talk page. Have fun editing here. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 15:14, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Sabota Hello, as far as I know Sabota is a male. At the beginning when he was a pup, they thought he was a female. And that why the March 08 name list and the early pictures of Sabota said he was female. But then he was a male and started to rove with the adults male and then was evicted by Thundercat and disappeared a few months ago. As for tosca, that made be a mistake. As for the past 2 years, we only have 2 or 3 users active and we may have missed it. I hope this answered your questions. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 12:14, April 3, 2010 (UTC) User:Morgause left this on my talk page, but it was meant for your questions I, also, wondered about gender of Sabota, I find it hard to believe the researchers could not correctly assess the gender of an animal whilst weighing that animal, or when taking a close-up portrait photograph. Using the KNP Name-list reports Listed as VW'P'''128 in March 2008 Listed as VW'F'128 in December 08 & April 09 Unfortunately, I haven't seen a KMP name-list, issued since the Apr 09. :( '''Using the KMP LH reports for 2009' Sabota(VW'M'''128) is listed as "Evicted" in June & July 09 Sabota(VW'M'128) is listed as "Roving" in July, August, September, October & November 09 Sabota(VW'F'128) is listed as "Roving" in September 09 Sabota(VW'M'128) is listed as "LSeen" in January 2010 Unfortunately, I cannot find a report listing Sabota as pregnant (which would confirm gender). Using Professor Tim Clutton-Brock's book "Flower of the Kalahari" as a reference source: Correct code for '''Baddiel '''is '''VWF049' VWM046 '''was part of a litter of 3 pups born on 22 March 2002. The litter-mates were '''VWP047 & VWP048. Their mother was Ugly Pup(VWF031) who was a daughter of Artemis(VWF010). Unfortunately VWM046 died the next day(23 Mar 02). Morgause 15:59, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I don't know how to solve this problem. However, you could always delete the category. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 18:12, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Article ownership Hi . Im Dennyfeline, the vice president of this wiki. I was looking at your user page on the articles you have written. I just want to say that i was the one who wrote Grandpa Grumble Moomins, and you said that you wrote it, but infact i was the one who wrote it. You can only say that an article is yours if you first started the article, not just for editing it. Thank you. Dennyfeline 17:11, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Meerkatinfo Hello Aura! You could use the Meerkatinfo instead of the infobox, when you edit a meerkat article. It is very useful and not confusing at all. It works just like the infobox however, it has ready tittles where you are able to write. This is the template. It would be a great help if you used it! [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 15:01, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Hello Aniju Aura! I promoted you to a Teenage Meerkat at Meerkats Wiki:KMP Project because of your hard work! Keep going! :D [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 10:12, April 11, 2010 (UTC) A few months ago I created a wiki about dogs and cats, Dogs and Cats Wiki (which is also official partner of Meerkats Wiki). Every month there is a vote for featuring an article. As of now, two users of Meerkats Wiki (Dennyfeline and Phillies) tell their opinions about the nominated articles. But, many opinions are always better so, would you like to vote here? It's about a cat breed called Turkish Van. You might know it, anyway, take your time. I would be glad whether you did! :) [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 12:09, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Sadly no. I don't know much about Commandos meerkats. Why don't you look at the Friends site. It has the monthly reports and name lists. Click here. I don't know any other web page that could solve your question. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 13:20, April 15, 2010 (UTC) RE: For me it's around 10 years. Also Flash id code is VCDM009. Hope that helps. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 23:22, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Dominance in meerkats Hi Aniju A meerkat can be considered to be a longterm dominant after he/she has been a dominant for atleast four years and above. Though the length of dominance depends on the gender. Dominant female meerkats usually have a longer suppreme rate than males because they are the ones that establish a mob( according to the Kalahari Meerkat Project a group can only be studied after it has a dominant female). Its also because dominant female meerkats can control the breeding rate of subordinate females and therefore retain their position as breeding female which is also how a female meerkat can become a dominant. Dominant male meerkats have a shorter supreme rate(sometimes) because males regulary leave the group to go roving so are not permanent members of a group like females who only leave the group if they are evicted by the dominant female. Further more, males cant easily control each other's breeding rate so the dominant male may not easily be able to control the breeding sucess of subordinates as dominant females do. Dominant female meerkats can be dominants for seven years or more whilts males can only be dominant for atleast five years. From: Dennyfeline. I agree with Dennyfeline. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 11:16, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Flower was named queen because of Meerkat Manor. A long-term dominant female must leave in a group for about 5 years. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 07:59, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Dominant meerkats of the Kalahari Hi Aniju Yes, it sounds good. Examples of longterm dominant meerkats(dominant to 5 or more years) are: (1) Flower Whiskers (2) Zaphod Vivian (3) Ziziphus Avatar (4) Morgause Avatar (5) Alexander Vivian (6) Stinker Young Ones (7) Belgarion Lazuli (8) Grumpy Lazuli (9) Burgan Drie Doring (10) Mabili Drie Doring (11) Jubulani Young Ones (12) Frascati Frisky Dennyfeline 14:02, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Yes, they are plenty of long-term dominants. But, they're not all Kings or Queens. Flower is known as Queen of the Kalahari because of Meerkat Manor. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) RE:Missing Meerkat Actors Simon was only on one episode Divided We Fall and he was played by Butch Cassidy and suggs. I think Grog was a Young Ones male who helped formed the Commandos mob. so Grog played himself and I think. Magnus, I not sure. Hopes that helps a little bit.Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 12:54, April 25, 2010 (UTC) small snippet of info about Grog, unfortunately not his ID code:( http://friends.kalahari-meerkats.com/index.php?id=lost_groups "Young Ones Y - 1995-2008 Young Ones, too, belonged to the old groups. They were founded by Morgause and her sister Igraine, the two Avatar females, who teamed up with Drie Doring males in 1995. Morgause took charge of Young Ones until she died in 2004, while Igraine moved to found Frisky. Morgause's offspring has been exceptionally successful - for an explanation of why see the subordinate male Grog in Commandos who was Morgause's last son: he was enormously big! " Meerkats Why do you dislike Al Capone Baobab? Dennyfeline 15:12, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Uploading images Hi Aniju, the pictures you got from FKMP gallery, are already here, pictures of Billy,Mitch,Jim Bob,Logan,Orinoco,Alonzo Mourning etc etc etc.. ARE ALREADY HERE, i uploaded them last year, check on the images and you will see the same images. Just want to let you know. Meerkats Wiki Vice President:Dennyfeline. Meerkats Fanon Wiki Hi Aniju I would like to intrduce you to Meerkats Fanon Wiki(http://mkatsfanon.wkia.com). This is where you can create meerkats and groups with your own imagination. Its a lot of fun. Please visit and create your meerkat story and groups. It is the official part of Meerkats Wiki. You may even create articles of those meerkats at Meerkats wiki( ex: Billy,Al Capone,Flower,Flo,Ningalooo and etc etc etc) but just make them different. enjoy. Dennyfeline 10:34, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Great Job on the articles Hi Aniju I looked over the articles which you edited, and i can see you did a very good job, especially on articles like Savuka Whiskers, Oriole Whiskers, Nugget Whiskers, Beaker Whiskers, Juno Whiskers, thank you for expanding them, i really appreciate it, Well Done. WikiKat Vice President:Dennyfeline Alonzo Mourning Whiskers He was there as a rover, not neccesssarily to join it. He wears a radio collar for the KMP to track him. His group of residence is Aztecs but he was seen at Drie Doring for a roving expedition. He's unlikely able to join it because threre are a number of adult Drie Doring males within the group. Dennyfeline 12:19, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Male meerkat immigration Yes, but in reality, it would be very difficult for him to join the Drie Doring group, there is a number of adult males who will chase him away and besides, Mist is not directly related to Finn MacCool so the pair do breed. Here are the following reasons which the immigration of male meerkats to different groups depends on: 1. The number of adult natal males: If there are a large number of adult males(say 4 and above.) then the rover will be no match to fight the adult males still in the group he wants to join, the rover may even be killed. 2. Absence of adult natal males: If there are no adult natal males ( or perhaps only juvenile males) then the rover can join them. 3. The number of breeding females: if there are some breeding females then he can join and will most probably take residence in that perticullar group. Dennyfeline 12:39, May 15, 2010 (UTC) RE:Alonzo a Dominant? No Alonzo isn't dominant male of the Drie Doring. That's for reporting that. The user who did it was blocked May 9 for a week, but for that the user is now blocked for a month. Thank you again for catching that. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]]13:15, May 15, 2010 (UTC) I think it would be cool if Alonzo, some Aztecs males joined up with some of Hawkeye's daughters and started a new group. Also there still no sign of Flo or any of the missing Van helsing females. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 13:34, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Ash, Gijima and Mr Scruff have not been seen since Elveera died out. Rhogan Josh hasn't been seen for a few months(I think the last time was November 2009), so I think he is last seen). Flo's group I hope that the members of Flo's group are. Flo Dominant Darwin Aztecs Dominant. Dali Aztecs. Alonzo Mourning. Rhogan Josh Al Catraz Porcelain Honey. And a few Pups. I called them the Pireats Group. Mik15 Saturday 15 May Nice name i hope more groups in 2 months. and i'm really sad about the dead of Hawkeye. and you i'm now hope cruise lead the Baobob Sokubwe Elveera Sokubwe is a female meerkat, her code is VEF128. Dennyfeline. My Ringtail Lemur Wiki There is a programme called Lemur Street. I started a wiki of it called Ringtail Lemur Wiki, click herehttp://ringtail.wikia.com. I started the wiki. Have a look. Dennyfeline 09:37, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Athena Frisky Athena and her litter-mates were born on August 18,2008. Dennyfeline 09:48, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Yes, but some of the characters have different names eg:(Crystal was changed to Juno, Dereck was changed to Nimbus) but the others have the same names. Do you like the wiki? Dennyfeline 09:59, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I have been able to reply, I been outside playing or doing my homework. The reason some of the groups don't have the new style is because no one switch it yet. Also you can edit Mozart Whiskers. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 23:35, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Edit Mozart Whiskers, I'm in charge here at Meerkats Wiki, I'm Administrator and Bureaucrat, Dennyfeline is just a users. Edit it, and if Dennyfeline gives you any trouble tell me. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 00:11, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Captain Jack On Captain Jack's articlle it's says he took dominance after Stinker left but his ID code VVM142 suggests he was born near the end of the Vivian and was probably Jim Bob and Rhian's son. I think somewhere there was a mistake made. He was born after Velvet who was known to be Rhian's daughter so I think he wasn't the dominant male after Stinker.Aniju Aura 00:38, May 31, 2010 (UTC) News Recently, a user of Meerkats Wiki has put information that only friends of FKMP can have and are not open to the public. I have delete most of it. The user has been block from this site. If you see any information that you never seen before and think it shouldn't be there delete it or tell me. Thank for listening. Also you are a trusted user of Meerkats Wiki, I was wondering if you would like to join Meerkats Wiki:Wikikat Council. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 00:27, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Just a heads up, DJay321(a FKMP friend) wants to know you gave Dennyfeline the information. So Dennyfeline is unblock for now, so keep an eye out for an edit Dennyfeline does. Once Dennyfeline gives the information then he will be blocked. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 00:39, June 1, 2010 (UTC) I know the answer is yes, I just found this and wanted to use it. Also I been talking with DJay321 and he has been talking to FKMP manger. The whole thing is okay, Dennyfeline will be unblock Friday June the 4th. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 21:44, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I was wondering where you were getting the info for the Raul Elveera article?? Thanks, Djay Please note, that this is my number 1 thing I'm am working on. Dennyfeline is a great users and I'm hoping to get him back, I just want everyone to stay calm. Please also note, that we can use the JaXX's picture that he uploaded. The pictures weren't taken by him, and once a user upload pictures to a wiki they are open to the whole wiki and all the users. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 23:14, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Hallo im The Meerkat, a meerkat wikia user. I was wondering if you would like to help me at Meerkats Of The Kalahari Wiki, click herehttp://meerkatskalahari.wikia.com. It was just recently created and i could use some help. You can start editing there with as many meerkat articles and group articles to make my wiki for meerkats and KMP the very best. But first reply, would you like to come to the wiki?The Meerkat 11:36, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Re:Be the Creature I looked into it, and I found all the information. The Episode was called meerkats it was aired in the second season of Be the Creature, but it aired in 2005. So it a different group then the real Baobab, that we know of. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 13:17, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Hi, If you look at the March 2010 pictures of Wollow it looks like he was injured maybe fighting with wollow or some sort of predator. It was also mentioned in the friends report that Wollow was acting very submisive to Rufus. So yes Rufus did become dominant male and Wollow seems to be roving with his sons. The only individual I know in the Colombians is Tigi as he is listed as imigrated. If there was other known individuals they would be listed as well under imigrated. The Council Please check out the new topic on the WikiKat Council's talk page. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 22:32, June 24, 2010 (UTC) I made a request page for family tree. Meerkats Wiki:Requests for Family trees. So if you want a family tree made you can request one. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 18:25, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Lockdown It's time to crack down...hard. There are over 800 articles on this wiki and the number of which are satisfactory, I could count on one hand. Although the wiki looks nice, and our community is fantastic, we won't be getting anywhere with articles that look awful. There are grammatical errors on the majority of pages and the number of stubs is upsetting. We need to work on further expanding these pages, and keeping them free of errors. My suggestion is to stop working on new pages and creating new templates. We need to fix the problems that already exist. If we all work together on this, I believe that the wiki will be fixed in a month and a half. By then, we'll only have minor tweaking to do. If everyone would please join in, it would be phenomenal. I have set up a community page for the "Lockdown", which is what I have named this project. Please join in at Meerkats Wiki:Project Lockdown. Thanks! --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 02:05, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Line-breeding In what sense is being less closely related better? --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 03:29, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :I know plenty about it. Line-breeding (inbreeding, incest, whatever you call it) can be potentially problematic. A restricted gene pool, caused by continuous inbreeding can lead to the passing of injurious genes, making the future generations less vigorous, which could lead to the catastrophic end of the bloodline. However, it can also have a positive influence. Quite often, as a result of line breeding, desirable characteristics are passed on to the inbred offspring and the characteristics become homozygous, passing on the positive genes to future generations. This process can lead to more hardy animals. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 04:09, July 1, 2010 (UTC) ::It all depends, really. In meerkat society, there would probably be less problems with diseases from close line-breeding. They're very smart animals. They won't normally mate with close relatives. Of course, outcrossing is often a good thing, you have to realize the benefits of line breeding. I'm not arguing, just making a statement. There's no doubt that inbreeding can lead to problems. Just recognize the benefits, as well. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 04:20, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :::I created Meerkats Fanon, by the way. ;) --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 04:21, July 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::I haven't made any yet. I have to focus on making this wiki flourish. Your articles look fantastic! I'm not really active over there and I just made you a bureaucrat. Have fun with that! --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 04:34, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Picture Do you think you could find a photo of Rydapuni Whiskers? --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 07:33, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I have no clue. I can't find anything. You've got more resources than me. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 07:57, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Critical Analysts' Board I'm creating a community group for collaborative article analysis. In the future, members will be chosen through an election process. For the first membership selection, however, I'm just asking. If you'd like to join, please do. This group will help the wiki tremendously once we get it running. Join and I'll get things started. It will be instructional at first, but once we get the hang of it, we'll be looking better than ever. You're one of our premier users, so I think you're an excellent choice for the group. Do you accept? --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 00:37, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :It's completely seperate from the council. Here's what we'll do: ::Any user may put an article up for a Board Evaluation. Articles that are put up will be carefully analyzed and then heavily bombarded our criticism. We will work on analyzing Featured Content and reviewing it in cases such as Featured Mobs. This will become the wiki's new tool for final evaluation of Featured Content and article grading. It will be an extremely efficient tool for article improvement. I'll lead every step of the way, so don't worry. Once I show you how things work, you'll get the hang of it. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 17:49, July 3, 2010 (UTC) New Standards FAs and Check Articles should not be given because of the amount of valid content. Instead, they need to be given to articles that are gripping. Articles that contain a lot of information don't necessarily deserve the title. The article must be interesting. There should be a variety in sentence structure and compelling vocabulary. Our high-end articles should be the epitome of encyclopedic excellence. We need to seriously reconsider our writing methods. We don't want to bore people, we want to captivate them. With the new FA Requirements, the bar is set higher. With them, I think we can accomplish this feat. We now have something to shoot for...perfection. Tell me what you think. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 22:26, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Images I got them from a visitor diary who was with the Gattaca meerkats, and if you go to KMP website you will find them. Where did you get the picture of Eleusine Elveera and Dante?The Meerkat 13:12, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Hi, Well first of all we arent sure that JD is certanly Wollows father. There are several males roving around, it cant be confirmed untill the genetic testing is out. I like Rufus as dominant as well its better because he hasnt had a very exciting life so far. I dont know if the Colombians will end the same as the Pretenders. The reason the pretenders was last seen was the only female in the group died and the males were wild and wouldnt be able to be found. Columbians has five members including three unknown individuals these could be adults, juveniles, or sub adults which if something did happen to VCLF001 one of the other individuals could take dominance.. I also like Tigi being dominant he is a legacy himself. none of those names are true. The Colombians just formed so none of them have names yet. If you dont mind can you please delete those names along with the Graveyln article. Thanks, DJay WikiKat Council Newsletter Issue #15 --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 01:18, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Alonzo Mourning I am an unregistered user, but I like to help out on this wiki a lot. I noticed one of your blogs "I am not happy" had stated that Alonzo Mournimg had become the dominant male of the Dire Doring mob. Is that true?